


Of Wildflowers and Stolen Time

by dersedaises



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Guns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dersedaises/pseuds/dersedaises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh but Combeferre,” he began dramatically, and Combeferre had to resist the upward tug of his lips, “I just know you’ll protect me if anything bad were to happen, you’re so strong and manly.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Wildflowers and Stolen Time

The clearing was huge and covered by wildflowers, it was a welcomed sight after Combeferre and the group had been traveling for days in search of a safe place to rest for a while. He was more than happy to be tugged along through the flowers by Courfeyrac, who held his hand and kept babbling about how beautiful the flowers were.

“It’s so beautiful here Ferre, how long do you think we’ll stay for? I hope a while I’d like to spend as much time as possible here wouldn’t you?” Courfeyrac rambled, with Combeferre adding a few ‘mhms’ in to encourage him to keep going.

Even as Courfeyrac sat them down in the field of wildflowers he kept on talking, mostly about cheerful things, as if the world wasn’t crumbling down around them, as if they didn’t have to live in a constant fear for survival, as if the monsters they all feared when they were children weren’t suddenly real and weren’t coming after them.

The sudden outbreak of the living dead had been hard on everyone and Combeferre was amazed at how such an awful turn of events managed to make Courfeyrac even stronger as a person, he understood what was at stake and he knew he had to make every moment count.

“Here,” Courfeyrac spoke as he reached over to pull the gun off of Combeferre’s shoulder and set it on the flowers next to him, “now have I ever told you about how my sisters taught me to make flower crowns when we were little?” he asked with a smile and Combeferre resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“Maybe twenty times?” he teased with a faint grin and Courfeyrac laughed at that.

“Fine okay no story but you are getting a crown.” He promised, dimples denting his cheeks as he smiled.

Combeferre watched Courfeyrac’s movements as he reached around where he sat and picked flowers out of the ground and begin to weave them together into the promised crown. It amazed him that Courfeyrac could be so cheerful, how his ever-present smile was still there even with the circumstances being what they are. It made him fall in love with him just a little bit more every day.

“You,” Courfeyrac began, breaking Combeferre out of his thoughts, “are far too serious for your own good.”

“Can you blame me?” Combeferre asked softly in question. In Combeferre’s opinion there hasn’t exactly been much to be happy about lately.

Courfeyrac shook his head with a sigh of a smile as he leaned over to place the now finished flower crown gently on top of Combeferre’s head, “I guess not, but still…” he trailed off softly and brought a hand down to cup Combeferre’s face, “I miss your smile.” He spoke quietly, his eyes soft.

A sigh escaped Combeferre’s lips as he brought his hand up to cover Courfeyrac’s own, “Fey… I-“ he began but was quickly cut off by Courfeyrac climbing into his lap and looking into his eyes with a rare serious expression.

“No it’s okay Ferre,” he spoke softly, while Combeferre’s hands settled down onto his hips, “I know you I- I know this is who you are and how you deal with things I just...” his voice had dropped low to a whisper as he pressed their foreheads together, "I just wish you could- we could really be happy again."

Combeferre closed his eyes briefly and held Courfeyrac close, for a moment he could pretend it was just the two of them and that they were happy like they used to be.

Combeferre pressed a quick kiss to Courfeyrac’s lips and then another to his cheek and then his jawline which elected a small sigh from Courfeyrac.

However Courfeyrac clicked his tongue and shook his head playfully, "You call that a kiss?" he grinned before he leaned in to press their lips together in something deeper than before.

“Fey," Combeferre warned softly, their lips still together, "we don't know know if it's clear here, it might be dangerous..."

Courfeyrac pulled back at this to look at Combeferre with an eyebrow raised and a goofy grin on his olive skin, “Oh but Combeferre,” he began dramatically, and Combeferre had to resist the upward tug of his lips, “I just know you’ll protect me if anything bad were to happen, you’re so strong and manly.” Courfeyrac teased and bit his bottom lip to hold in his laughter as he pressed their foreheads together again.

“Don’t forget handsome.” Combeferre pointed out as he allowed a grin to pass over his features.

“Especially in that flower crown.” Courfeyrac pointed out while Combeferre’s hand snaked up to grip his chocolate curls and bring their lips back together, his other hand sprawled across his back and bringing him impossibly closer.

It was moments like these when Combeferre became hyper aware of Courfeyrac, he noticed everything about the other man, how he shivered slightly as Combeferre’s hand trailed up under his shirt, how he let out breathless little gasps when he tugged at his curls, and how every time Combeferre did something he liked he was rewarded with Courfeyrac’s nails digging gently into his skin.

“Ferre…” Courfeyrac whispered as his hands moved to Combeferre’s chest and pushed him down onto the wildflowers surrounding them, his flower crown falling off in the process. “Ferre I-” Courfeyrac began but cut himself off sharply, went rigid in Combeferre's arms, and picked his head up to look around.

“Fey?” Combeferre questioned softly, now cautious and careful to not make too loud of a sound. They held their frozen pose for a few moments before Combeferre worried his bottom lip between his teeth and moved them both so they were sitting up again and facing each other.

Courfeyrac shook his head and frowned softly, “I- I’m sorry Combeferre I thought I heard something.” An apologetic smile tugged at his lips, “I guess I kind of killed the mood, didn’t I?"

At that Combeferre could only chuckle and shake his head while he reached across to hold Courfeyrac’s hand in his own, “Don’t worry about it we can-“ Combeferre paused and within the span of five seconds about one hundred different things happened all at once.

Combeferre noticed something a few yards away limping towards them, it’s attention pointed directly towards Courfeyrac and moving quickly towards him. He then both reached over for the gun he was thankful he had brought with them, pushed Courfeyrac out of the way, yelled at him to get as far away from here as possible, and began to take shots at the zombie who was now only a few yards away.

Breathing heavily for a few moments Combeferre watched the fallen over and unmoving zombie to make sure it wouldn’t get back up, and when he determined it wouldn't be getting up any time soon Combeferre quickly stood up and scanned the area to make sure the noise hadn’t attracted any others but was instead met with the terrified face of Courfeyrac a few feet away.

Combeferre slung the gun over his shoulder and walked over to Courfeyrac, grabbing his hand in the process, “Come on.” He mumbled, slightly annoyed that Courfeyrac had stuck around after he told him to run, and pulled the other man away from the creature that his eyes were still locked on.

They had walked down the path for a bit back to where the group had set up for the night, they’d have to leave now Combeferre figured, when he felt a squeeze on his hand from Courfeyrac and he stopped to turn and look at him

“Ferre…” he mumbled then paused, as if he was unsure what he was going to say next, “about that thing you did back there and um just thanks and ah… I-I love you.” He spoke softly and Combeferre could tell he was fighting to keep his voice from breaking.

Combeferre reached up with the hand that wasn't still holding Courfeyrac's and gently guided the other man's face so he could look at his boyfriend's chocolate brown eyes that were now swimming with unshed tears, "I love you too." he whispered and pressed a kiss to his forehead before they turned and continued into an uncertain tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I know it's kind of short but eh what are you gonna do.


End file.
